


What ever she says, goes

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [34]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Master Liam, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Slave Harry, Slave Louis, Slave Niall, Slave Sophia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Although she is a slave, Sophia wears the trousers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random story I wrote today, hope you all enjoy x

What ever Sophia says, goes as Liam always said. Even though Liam was the master and the owner of the four slaves, Sophia the only female slave ran the show. She was a dominant woman in her way but was a great slave. Liam admired how much Sophia cared and looked after her boys, she always made sure they were all ok and well looked after and it made Liam happy that Sophia cared for the other slaves so much.

"Niall, Niall Hun come on." Sophia said one morning as she tried to get Niall up from bed. He had missed breakfast and Liam had tried to get the Irish slave out of bed. "No." Niall groaned as he covered his head with the sheets. "Come on Niall, you need to get up, you have missed breakfast." Sophia said. "Soph, please will you leave me alone? I wanna sleep." Niall said as Sophia sighed, losing her patience. 

"Niall James Horan, get your arse out of bed right now. Or else I'll drag you out." Sophia said with a voice that meant she wasn't joking. Niall looked up knowing she was upset now. "Erm sorry Soph." Niall whispered. "It's ok Niall, but just get out of bed and see master, he may be upset." Sophia replied as Niall got up and went to the bathroom. Sophia left the room as she noticed Liam was outside, intending to try to wake Niall up again until he heard Sophia. 

"Thank you Sophia." Liam said as he kissed the girl. Sophia smiled as her master and left, intending to do some gardening. Liam went into Niall's room to see his Irish slave coming out of the shower. Niall gave a small smile to his master. "Sophia can be very scary." Niall said as Liam smiled back. "That's women for you Niall, they are a very scary and confusing kind." Liam said, knowing it was true.

Later that day, Liam was in the garden with the slaves, reading a book while the boys played football and Sophia was arranging her flowers next to him. It was a lovely day and Liam felt relax as he sat, feeling quite happy now. That was until Louis tripped Niall up to score a goal. "What the hell?" Niall yelled as he stood up. "What? I didn't do anything." Louis said defending himself. "Bullshit." Niall said as Louis and Niall suddenly started arguing.

Liam sighed as he noticed his boys were arguing. He was about to get up and stop them when suddenly Sophia got up and walked over to them. "Hey both of you. Stop that right now!" She called as both boys stopped. "He made me trip." Niall said. "I didn't." Louis replied. "Both of you calm down. Louis I saw you trip Niall over. Now I want you to apologise right now and Niall I want you to apologise for swearing." 

Both boys sighed, knowing not to disobey Sophia. "Sorry for tripping you over Niall." Louis said. "Sorry for swearing." Niall said. "Ok now hug it out." Sophia said as Louis and Niall hugged one another. "Good, now I expect you both to behave." Sophia said to the boys as she left and went back to her master. Liam looked at her shocked, this girl can be scary when she wants to be. "It's sorted." Sophia said as she went back to her flowers. Liam just smiled and went back to his book as he noticed Louis and Niall were playing peacefully again. 

"Come on Harry, just try it. It won't bite." Sophia said as herself and Harry were in the kitchen. Sophia was trying to get Harry to try mashed turnip but the younger boy didn't want to try it. "No it's icky." Harry said, looking at the turnip in disgust. "Harry you have never tried it before, how do you know you don't like it?" Sophia replied as Harry pushed the plate away. 

"Harry Edward, you have one bite and then that's it. Do you not remember when we had other masters and they would starve you. Master Liam gives us the best food in the world and makes sure we eat plenty of food. Be grateful of what we have." Sophia said in a strict tone making Harry shocked at what she said. He got a fork and straight away tried a bite of the turnip. Harry smiled at the taste, actually enjoying the vegetable. "See? I told you it was nice." Sophia said. "It's so yummy!" Harry said happily, making the girl hug him close. 

Later that night, the four slaves were on the couch with their master, watching a movie. Liam had noticed one by one, the boys were falling asleep on the couch as it was late. He also noticed Sophia was watching her boys like a protective mother. She gave them a small smile as they fell asleep. "Thank you for your help today." Liam whispered as he played with Sophia's hair. "It's ok, I like to make sure all my boys are ok." Sophia said as Liam gave her a kiss, just happy to have a girl like heron his life and he wouldn't change her for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Sophia just runs the show no matter what x


End file.
